Dancing Towards The Truth
by Casandra
Summary: Buffy/Willow SLASH- Songfic. Takes place somewhere in the not too distant future. Think February 2002, better yet, think Valentine’s Day. Tara’s gone and Buffy and Willow are at the Bronze


Dancing Towards The Future 

**Author:** Casandra  
**Email:** rozwellrulz@aol.com  
**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't even attempt to take credit for the brilliance that is Joss Whedon. All the characters belong to him, Mutant Enemy, etc., etc.,  
**Rating:** PG-13. Nothing smutty, I still can't bring myself to try that particular brand of fic.  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Willow  
**Summary:** Songfic. Takes place somewhere in the not too distant future. Think February 2002, better yet, think Valentine's Day. Tara's gone and Buffy and Willow are at the Bronze  
**Spoilers:** Pretty much anything is fair game with me.  
**Feedback:** I love it, it gives me all sorts of happies when someone likes my fic.  
**Distribution:** If you like it, please be my guest and take it. All I ask is that you drop me a line and let me know where its going.  
**Author's Note:** Well I have a tendency in my fics to jump them off particular episodes. I didn't do that here. This is just a small songfic that popped into my head after I heard the tune on the radio this afternoon. The song in question is Enrique Iglesias' "Hero". I thought the song seemed to fit well, but I guess I'll let you be the judge of that.  
**Warning:** Of the idea of two woman in a consenting romantic relationship freaks you out, run far, far away from this fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Buffy glanced around the room, couples were gyrating against one another and the bad was was clearing out to make room for the DJ. It was the first time she had been back at the Bronze since her return from mortality. Xander and Anya had insisted her and Willow accompany them to the annual Valentine's party the Bronze held. Buffy had originally nixed the idea, the thought of spending Valentine's Day as a third wheel not enticing her in the least bit. But she knew Willow wouldn't go if she didn't, hating the third wheel principle just as much. So Buffy had decided to go, for Willow. 

Ever since Tara had left Willow had been distant. Buffy could understand Willow being upset at losing her girlfriend, but it still didn't explain why she seemed to avoid being alone with the petite Slayer. Usually they comforted each other, always having a girls night when one of their significant others had broken their hearts. But this time had been different, and it bothered Buffy to think that maybe Willow didn't need her anymore. The redheaded hacker never really had elaborated on the reasons that Tara had left. She had told the gang that Tara wanted to go to school back east and that they mutually agreed to break up. But Buffy had a nagging feeling that Willow hadn't told them everything. She knew her best friend better than anyone, and she knew when she was keeping something from her. 

Buffy had to admit she wasn't that upset to see Tara go. Sure she liked the girl, in fact they were friends, but she had always felt a strange sense of jealousy towards the girl. She always passed it off, thinking that she just felt like her best friend had found another one and she was being replaced. In the few weeks since Tara had left Willow had pulled away from the entire group, but Buffy most of all. She missed her redheaded Wicca, more so than she thought she should. Your heart doesn't ache like your slowly dying just because your best friend is avoiding you. The fact that she loved Willow was not in question. But Buffy was beginning to think she didn't just love her little hacker, but that she had fallen **IN** love with her as well. 

Small things kept popping into her mind and Buffy was looking at them seemingly for the first, really looking at them. The hugs that had been so common in their relationship were now looked upon with new eyes. Eyes that saw the way Buffy's body tingled every time Willow had embraced her. Walking down the halls of school, their arms linked or hands firmly clasped together, had seemed so natural. Now though, thinking back, they had seemed very much a couple. 

So now that Willow was pulling away from her, it hurt even more. She was determined to find out the real reason Tara had left. Buffy cast a glance over at Willow, who's eyes seemed to be lost in the sea of swaying couples. Buffy was about to say something when Anya interrupted her. 

"Come on Xander, I want to dance" She said standing up and grabbing Xander's hand. "These two" she continued motioning to Buffy and Willow "are all moody and boring. Not to mention how much sexual ten…mphm" Xander clapped a hand over her mouth as he led her off to the dance floor. 

"She's kidding, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about" He hollered back to them as Anya wrapped her arms around his neck, seemingly not caring that he was making excuses. 

Buffy chanced a glance over at her friend, who had seemed to turn a few shaded darker by Anya's comment. 

"Buffy, what was she talking about?" Willow nervously asked her as the music changed and a fast pace tune pulsed through the stereo system. 

"Who knows Will. She's Anya, I don't understand half the stuff that comes out of her mouth" Buffy stood up without waiting for a reply and held her hand out for Willow. "Come on Wills, lets dance. It's no fun just sitting here" Buffy hoped she sounded as casual as she intended, even though her stomach was doing backward somersaults. Willow hesitantly took her hand and together they moved into the mass of bodies that made up the Bronze's cramped dance floor. They started moving to the upbeat song, some of the nervousness fading away into the crowd of people. Just as they had started to find a groove and let the tension slip away, the song changed. A slow soft ballad was now echoing through the Bronze's sound system, Willow moved to go site back down when Buffy clasped her hand. Willow turned back around and stared at Buffy with confused emerald eyes. Buffy shrugged off Willow's hesitance and pulled her closer, placing her hand on the hacker's hip. 

"Come on Willow, it won't kill you to dance with me" 

"But Buffy, it's a slow song" Willow whispered as though it was some kind of closely guarded secret. 

"Will, it's no big deal, just put your arms around my neck and start moving. Don't have a wiggins just cause I want to dance with my best friend" Buffy gently chided her, hoping that her tone was light and airy. She didn' want Willow to know she was just as nervous. 

"Ok Buffy, if you really want to" Willow replied as she reluctantly put her arms around he Slayer's strong shoulders. She slowly started to move as Buffy rested her hands on her hips and swayed to the gentle music. Willow, despite her hesitance to dance with Buffy, was enjoying herself immensely. She had always felt safe with Buffy, more so than anyone else. She knew her best friend would do anything to protect her, she had proven it so many times. 

When Willow had fallen into a internet romance with, what turned out to be, a centuries old demon, Buffy had been there. She had come charging in like the knight saving the fair maiden. Just in that case it had a 20th century spin to it. Willow was definitely not a medieval maiden and Buffy was not a knight riding in on a white horse. But Willow thought the principle was the same, and she was shocked that Buffy would be so brave and selfless for someone she had known all of two months. 

Later, after Angel had turned and killed Miss Calendar, Willow had felt terrible for Buffy. She could see the storm brewing behind Buffy's clouded green eyes and she felt powerless to stop it. When Buffy had finally returned home after sending Angel to hell, things had been strained. Willow had never been as relieved as when she say Buffy smiling shyly down at them in that alley. The tension between them had been uncomfortable to say the least. Willow had felt like a piece of her had been missing while Buffy was gone, and the fact that she felt that way confused her terribly. So when she had seen Buffy packing, preparing to leave again, she hit her breaking point. The ensuing argument had been nasty, the zombie attack on the Summer's home only adding to the already foul mood. But when Buffy threw herself out the window to keep the demon zombie from snapping her neck, Willow felt all the anger and resentment wash away. 

The biggest test of the closeness of their friendship had come almost 9 months later, when Willow had gotten captured by Faith. Willow had accepted the fact that she would probably die at the mayor's hand. She knew it would be practical suicide for Buffy to trade the Box Of Gavrok. Willow knew that Buffy cared a great deal for her, but trading the chance to save the world for her best friend's life seemed out of the question. But Buffy did trade, the world for Willow, and in the moments that Faith held a dagger to her throat a wave of sudden clarity hit her. As she saw the fear play over Buffy's green eyes, the tension ripple through strong muscles, she knew she loved her best friend. She loved her with every part of herself, going way past the point of friendly love. 

Willow sighed thinking back to the moments that had been so important in her relationship with the Slayer. She unconsciously rested her head on Buffy's shoulder and clasped her hand's tightly around her neck. Buffy gently moved her hands from Willow's hips to the small of her back, closing the distance between them. She felt Willow sigh contentedly again as she rested her cheek against silky red hair. The song came to a end , replaced by a soft latin beat. Buffy instantly recognized the ballad, having bought the record herself just a few weeks before. She felt Willow raise her head up and meet her gaze as the opening chords of the song drifted around them. 

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight**_

Willow smiled at the lyrics, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "Well I guess we know the answer to those things already, don't we?" Buffy returned the smile, continuing to listen to the haunting words of the song. 

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die  
For the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight**_

Buffy and Willow's gazes locked, struck by the words of the ballad, each realizing that they fit perfectly. 

_**I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

Buffy reached up and traced Willow's jaw line with a delicate finger, trying desperately to show Willow her true feelings. Willow leaned into the caress, closing her eyes and letting the sensual beat of the song carry her away. 

_**Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
Would you run and hide  
Oh my angel to be  
Have I lost my mind  
I don't care, you're here tonight**_

Buffy continued to gaze into Willow's eyes, willing her to see the depth of emotion contained in her own. She continued to caress Willow's face, bringing her fingers down to gently trail her scarlet lips. 

_**I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

"I can you know" Buffy whispered, resting her forehead against Willow's. "I want to be" Willow smiled and brought her own hand up and cupped her best friend's cheek. 

"You already are Buffy, you always have been" Buffy smiled back, still tracing Willow's bottom lip with her thumb. 

_**Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you, oh yeah  
My angel to be  
Have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care, you're here tonight**_

"You have no idea how much I want to do that, and never let go Wills" Buffy exhaled, leaning closer and closer to her dance partner. 

"If it's anything close to how much I don't want to be let go Buffy" Willow whispered, trailing her fingers to rest on Buffy's pink lips. 

_**I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away**_

Buffy leaned in and captured Willow's mouth with her own, moving the hand that had traced perfect, delicate lips and fingering soft strands of silky russet hair. Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the soft gentle kiss into a more fiery, passionate embrace 

_**I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
And I can be your hero **_

Buffy gently pulled away to look into Willow's eyes, trying to gauge the redhead's reaction to her impulsive kiss. What she saw reflecting in Willow's eyes almost knocked her off her feet. She saw her own emotions mirrored in her best friend's gaze. All the love, all the devotion, all the pain of hiding trued emotions. Buffy gently pulled herself out of Willow's arms and led them back to the table. "I think we need to talk" Buffy said shyly, playing with the palm of Willow's hand. 

"Yeah, we do, but not here. Don't you have to patrol tonight? We can talk while you do that." Willow smiled, grasping Buffy's hand tightly and leading them outside. 

"Will, I don't think it's a good idea….." Willow placed a gentle finger up to the Slayer's lips, effectively shushing her. 

"Buffy, how many times have I patrolled with you over the last 5 years?" Buffy tried to protest but Willow cut her off with a gentle kiss. "I'm safe with you. I always feel the safest when I'm near you" Buffy smiled and let Willow lead her off on patrol. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had been walking almost an hour, holding hands as they enjoyed the comfortable silence that their deep connection to one another allowed. But Buffy was becoming increasingly curious about something that had been on her mind for two weeks now. 

"Will, why did Tara really leave?" She abruptly broke the silence between them. After all, they were supposed to be talking, and she figured what better place to start. Willow was briefly flustered, but then smiled gently as she led Buffy over to a nearby bench at the play ground. 

"Tara knew" Willow saw the confusion sweep over the eyes of the woman she had come to love so much. 

"She knew what Will? I'm afraid that you've lost me here" Buffy replied, thoroughly confused by Willow's words. 

"She knew no matter how much she loved me, or how much I loved her back for that matter" She stopped when she saw a spark of jealousy flash in Buffy's eyes. "that she would always be second place in my heart" Realization dawned on the spellbound Slayer, trying to comprehend the words her beloved Wiccan was saying. 

"You mean?" Buffy couldn't seem to find words, her joy of what Willow seemed to be saying somehow paralyzing her vocal chords. Willow, noticing Buffy's inability to put together a coherent thought, decided to elaborate. 

"Tara knew that she'd always be second best to you Buffy. She knew I could never love her the way that I love you. That's why she left, she knew it was only a matter of time before I finally admitted the truth" Willow cast a weary, shy glance at her bench mate, to find a goofy grin plastered on Buffy's face. 

"You love me?" The question was spoken with such disbelief and awe that Willow was a little bit apprehensive. 

"More than anything Buffy. I don't know exactly when the love I felt for you as a friend turned into the all consuming love I feel for you now, but it did. And I'm so tired of trying to hide it" Willow looked into Buffy's face, trying desperately to gauge the Slayer's reaction. 

"Damn" Buffy cursed, making Willow's eyes cloud with hurt and confusion. 

"Buffy?" 

"I wanted to be the first to say it" Buffy smiled, leaning in and capturing Willow's lips, for a soft delicate kiss. 

"What?" Willow replied, breathless from Buffy's impetuous kiss. 

"To say that I love you. I wanted to be the first one to say it" Buffy clarified, seeing the dazed look in the hacker's eyes. "I guess second is ok though. I love you Willow" 

"Huh? I mean, you do?" Willow was still dazed and breathless from the kiss and a string of intelligible were not coming that easily. Buffy chuckled, caressing Willow's cheek, making it even more difficult for her to compose herself. 

"Yes I do Wills. So much so that I can't even begin to fathom what my life would be like without you in it" Buffy brushed a single tear away that had tracked down Willow's soft cheek at the declaration. "Will, you're the first thing I think abut when I wake up, you're my last thought as I drift off to sleep. I've dreamed so many times what it would be like to kiss you" She stopped and gently brushed her pink lips over Willow's crimson ones "to hold you, to make love with you. I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my life with you in my arms. And I've been so afraid to tell you" Willow's tears were now coating Buffy's fingertips, tracking their way down her elfin features and mixing with the dirt of the playground. 

"Buffy, I don't know what to say, except that I feel exactly the same way. I love you" She caressed Buffy's cheek, finding that the Slayer was also crying. 

"You just said all I've ever wanted to hear. I love you too Wills, I always will" As soon as the words had left her mouth Willow was assaulting her lips, each kiss promising a better and brighter future, one they would face together. Buffy reluctantly pulled away and grasped Willow's hand, leading her back toward the Bronze. 

"Come on, I want to dance with you all night long. It is Valentine's Day after all" 

"The best one I've ever had" Willow whispered as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's waist. She let the blonde lead her back to the party, thanking any God or Goddess responsible for the slayer, her Buffy. 

**The End**  


* * *

Back to Fan Fic Main  
Home  



End file.
